bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Yoshida
Akira Yoshida (吉田朗, Yoshida Akira) is a Yōkai-turned-shinigami currently occupying the 3rd Seat within Division 12. While he originally came from the Demon Realm, Akira and the remains of his Clan traveled to the Soul Society to escape the ongoing feuds between two of the strongest Clans from the Demon Realm. Akira joined the Seireitei's military forces around two centuries ago where he was accepted into the ranks of the 12th Division. In the following decades he steadily rose through the ranks, reaching the position of 3rd Seat under Captain Jaromira Dragan. He has held the title Senbō no Ken (羨望の剣, lit. Sword of Envy ''or ''Sword of Invidia) ever since he defeated and killed the youkai who previously held the title of Champion for the Senbō Province in the Demon Realm. Appearance Akira stands at an average height with a slight yet surprisingly strong and muscled build. His face has a very angular build with a pointed chin, thin lips and a strong set of cheekbones as well as narrow, slightly slanted eyes. Said eyes are a deep, royal purple in color with minuscule flecks of gold visible in a certain lighting, something that Akira receives quite the amount of attention for, especially from the female shinigami in his Division as well as in the remaining twelve. With the way his eyes are narrowed, Akira constantly looks as if he is immensely bored or lacks something to entertain himself with. His eyebrows are defined sharply against his extremely pale skin while still considerably thin and lies almost linear above his eyes. His hair is a glossy black with few gray highlights scattered around and reaches just above his shoulders. Personality Being rewritten... History Childhood Originally born in the Demon Realm, more specifically in the Senbō Province, Akira was raised as a member of the lower noble Demon Clans. He was the only male child produced in the Clan for the last two centuries and therefore grew up with the knowledge that he would one day be the one to carry on both the Clan's bloodline, but also the many traditions and customs that his family and friends had taken to themselves over the many hundreds of years that they had been alive. During his childhood Akira was also trained in several forms of combat, most notably swordsmanship and the art of assassination, a set of skills that are of absolute importance if one wishes to live longer than their childhood years in the Demon Realm. It was also during this period in his life that Akira was exposed to the horrors that a demon war brings with it. His own Clan and a rival from the southern territories had finally fanned the embers that had kept an old blood feud alive into a burning fire, and both families kept at it with a vengeance. As a Yōkai of noble blood, even if the Clan tended to drift more around the Demon Realm than stay rooted in one place, Akira received only the best of the best regarding general education, mathematics, languages and arts, as well as sword fighting and even a small degree of magic, though that particular branch of fighting never really seemed to harbor any interest or progress for the young heir. Instead he showed a much larger degree of promise in the more physical aspects of fighting, especially with swordsmanship and when handling slighter, thinner blades. This caused a minor uproar among the Elders of the Clan as there had never been a generation without latent magical abilities. In order to save both the children of the Clan as well as the only male left to carry on the bloodlines, the Clan Elders decided to send not only Akira but also several other members of both the main Clan as well as branches to the Soul Society for a brief period of time. Along with Akira went his mother and last surviving sister, Ambrosia, to the Soul Society's Eastern Rukongai Districts. However, while the Elders had originally thought that the feud would only take a few years, maybe only a century, to finish, it instead carried on for much longer: over a century. Soul Society Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: ''' '''Immense Yōki (妖気, Demon Energy): Following his transformation from Yōkai to Shinigami Akira's original reserves of yōki ''has increased immensely. This new source of power has since grown as he has, spiritually speaking, and fights constantly against his spiritual energy for control and balance within his body. Because of this new struggle between his ''yōki ''and his ''reiryoku his spiritual strength, while immense, still tends to fluctuate between the two opposing forces. Natural Magic Resistance: Enhanced Strength: 'With not only his ''Shinigami-training, but also the natural strength under his belt, Akira has gained as a pure-blooded Yōkai. His body is exceptionally strong and quite hardy against almost any attack, with the added bonus of extra natural resistance to both Yōkai- and magic-related attacks. 'Enhanced Agility: ' Learned Abilities Martial Arts '''Expert Swordsman: Hakuda Combatant: ' '''Shunpo Master: ' Science '''Biochemistry: Demonology: Esoterology: Zanpakuto Zange'en '(懺悔炎, ''Penitence Flame) takes the form of a wakizashi around 35 cm long. The release-phrase for Akira's Zanpakuto is the command "Set Ablaze" (放火, Hōka). The sword and its sheath is strapped onto Akira's back at all times, and is only ever taken off his person when he needs to sleep or if he is otherwise, formally, asked to remove the weapon by a higher ranked officer or Captain. '''Shikai: ''being rewritten...'' : Shikai special ability: ''being rewritten...'' *'Ichi no Kaimetsu:' Gōka '(一の壊滅:業火, ''litt. The First Destruction: Hellfire): The black flames from Zange'en is shot off from the blade at incredible speed, acting as a long range weapon, and burning all that it touches or whatever it is that Akira desires to burn. However, what sets these flames apart from ordinary ones is the fact that they will not burn their opponent's body. Instead this attack seeks to wound the soul of the opponent and to cripple the opponent's life force. The flames can take the shape of whatever Akira wills them to, and cannot be extinguished by water, making it virtually impossible to remain unaffected from the attack if one were to be hit by these flames. Akira's reserves of spiritual energy is barely affected by Gōka's flames of Hellfire, however, their effectiveness and power can be increased should Akira let more of his energy meld together with the ability. *'''Niban no Kaimetsu: Shougai (二番の壊滅:障害, litt. The Second Destruction: Barrier): Where Gōka seeks to destroy Zange'en's enemies, Shougai instead protects the wielder from any and all adversaries. When Akira holds his Zanpakuto straight in front of him, both of his hands on the handle, he yells out the name of the technique before being bathed in literal Hellfire from head to toe. Any sword that seeks to hit his body, or any Kido-spell thrown in his direction will be burned up by the flames that has enveloped Akira's body, leaving nothing but fine dust behind. However, where Gōka craves but a small fraction of power to control, Shougai instead draws steadily from Akira's reserves if it is to protect all of him properly. Bankai: Mugendou Zange'en '(無限道懺悔炎, ''Endless Road of the Penitence Flame) : '''Bankai special ability: ''In progress...'' *'Ichinensanzen' (一念三千, Three Thousand Realms in a Moment): Much like with his Shikai's ability, Gōka, Akira's Bankai lets him expand upon both the range and the lethality of Gōka. Where he only could harm one person or object before, now, with Ichinensanzen at his disposal, Akira's reach has not only extended to the number of targets available but also the duration of how long he can keep the ability active. Not only does Ichinensanzen burn its targets souls, but the targets of Zange'en's wrath are also trapped within an illusion of time. What would only be three seconds in the real world, will feel like several thousands of years for those afflicted by the black flames that slowly turns their souls to ash and cinders. Those fortunate, or unfortunate depending on how one would view the situation, to survive the first and initial encounter with Ichinensanzen will afterwards physically feel how their power and spirit slowly will leave their body. Those few who have the willpower to survive will also experience a side-effect from the Zanpakuto's devastating ability: feeling as if their body and mind have delved into the last of the Hot Narakas, Avīci. Trivia *Both the name and general idea about Akira's Zanpakuto was created with the help of Dainemuri, a user who has this author's deepest respect. Category:Male Category:Nixie the Bloody Pixie Category:Demon Category:Shinigami Category:12th Division Category:Fanon Canon Category:Extinction Category:Character